mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Love Is In Bloom/International versions/@comment-4531340-20140410185042
For an explanation, see my comment on At the Gala international versions. Also interesting how some videos cut off the end of the song; I'll note which ones do. UPDATE 4/13/14: Updated to include Portuguese (Portugal). UPDATE 5/8/14: Updated to include Dutch (Extended) and Slovak. UPDATE 5/25/14: Updated to include Danish and Norwegian. Good: *Extended German (don't like how it seems to be in a different octave, or whatever, but oh well) *Swedish (very, very strange, but I kinda like it; also, lol at Rarity's voice there; what were those noises at the end?) *French (really good; perhaps my favorite song from this dub) *Italian (also really good; can't think of anything to say about it) *Brazilian Portuguese (even though the singer doesn't particularly sound like Twilight, I still like it) *Extended Brazilian Portuguese (can't complain) *Latin American Spanish (sounds good to me; Spike's voice made me laugh) *Extended Latin American Spanish (can't complain here, either; can't tell if the uploader edited in that English voice clip of RD saying "Best wedding ever!" or if that was left in intentionally by the dubbers) *European Spanish (song was good, SA's voice was inappropriately deep) *Polish (pretty good, not my favorite, but I do definitely like it) *Extended Polish (seems a little strange, but oh well) *Turkish (it sounds pretty good; I'm honestly shocked; cuts off the second half of the song) *Extended Turkish (also sounds pretty good; still in shock) *Extended Dutch (I really like it) *Danish (still doesn't sound like Twilight, and yet I love it) *Norwegian (a little weird in the beginning, yet I like it) Bad: *Dutch (kinda off; I laughed at the noise they had Pinkie make over the squee, which they kept in; cuts off the end of the song) *German (wanted to put this under "Good", but the noises at the beginning were way too annoying; SA's voice was pretty good) *Extended Norwegian (so close, but not quite good enough for "Good") *Extended Swedish (it's alright, but just didn't quite like it enough for "Good") *Russian (didn't quite like it enough; sounded a little forced to me; also, lol, Iskorka however it's spelled) *Extended Russian (about the same as regular Russian to me) *Finnish (not quite there, at least to me) *European Portuguese (not that bad, but kind of annoying in the ways it's off) *Slovak (lol at their redub of Pinkie's squee; also, a little too forceful for my tastes) Ugly: *Romanian (it wouldn't be a Romanian dub song if it didn't make me laugh at least a little ; this one is definitely a lot, especially in the beginning) *Czech (good lord; also, lol at the video uploader's comment about the double squee, and the lack of singing at the end I think that was the best thing they could've done) *Ukrainian (I never get tired of these, except when I do ; also, the video cuts off the second part of the song) *Hungarian (it sounded like they weren't even trying to keep the rhythm in the beginning, ugh; so many things wrong with this one) Removed videos: *None (hooray!) No rating given: *Japanese (I like the effect at the end, when the subtitles aren't being used anymore, and the characters are talking the feeling of an anime insert song, except which language was performing which function was reversed; Rarity's voice is great here, haha; the subtitles are flashier than we're used to, which is nice; about the only part I didn't like was the beginning, where there weren't those subtitles; I was conflicted about putting this under "Ugly" for that first part, and "Good" for that second, so I've declined to rate it)